A L B I N O
by Pika-Bye
Summary: He was unpopular because of who he was. He was popular because of what he did. These cats are so different... yet they became the best of friends. Eventually, they became RiverClan's best weapons. Here are their adventures within the world of the Clans, starting right from the beginning. *A Short Collection of linked One-shots featuring two OCs*
1. Lost 1

**Hello there, fellow **_**Warriors**_** fans! This is a short collection of stories featuring two OCs of mine. Each story is linked to one another, but they will each have a different plot to it. It gets pretty sad, though, so beware. **

**This might seem like an "Everyone Hates the Main Character" Story, but it's not. At least, it's not supposed to be.**

**I do not own **_**Warriors**_**. Erin Hunter does. **

_Cloudkit_

"C'mon Cloudkit! We opened our eyes _ages_ ago! Why won't you?" a high pitched mew rang in my ears.

"Perchkit, leave your brother alone. He'll open them when he's ready," a soft voice replied. I mentally sighed in relief. My brother and sister, Perchkit and Shimmerkit, had opened their eyes two sunrises ago; I had not. I just didn't want to. Not yet.

"But Oakwing! Shimmerkit had the most boring games ever! I want him to join us, and he can't if he won't open his eyes," Perchkit protested.

"Hey!" Shimmerkit hissed. I heard a squeak, and wondered if she had swatted at Perchkit. I was happy they wanted me to join in, but I just didn't feel like opening my eyes. "Perchkit, apologize to your sister. Shimmerkit, do the same," my mother scolded them.

"But she hit me! Why do _I _have to apologize?" Perchkit whined.

"But he was being mean! Why do _I _have to apologize?" Shimmerkit wailed at the exact same time. I heard Oakwing purr in amusement. After a while, they both grudgingly apologized to each other. "I can't wait until you open your eyes. I bet you're not as much of a fart as Perchkit is," Shimmerkit whispered to me.

"I bet you're not as bratty as Shimmerkit," Perchkit whispered after she had stormed out of the Nursery. I heard they had already gotten a tour yesterday, after constant begging. I felt my ears flatten against my head as I buried my face against Oakwing's fur. After a while, she must've thought I'd finally asleep.

"Oakwing? What if he never opens his eyes?" Minnownose, another Queen, asked.

"He _will_ open his eyes, Minnownose. He's just not ready," Oakwing mewed a bit sternly. I tried not to move.

"But he's a little weird-looking, don't you think? That's an odd shade of white for a cat," Minnownose went on. It was quiet for a moment. "And he's small for his age. What if-"

"Stop, Minnownose! There's nothing wrong with him. He just needs more time. Maybe the shade is just kit-fur," Oakwing mewed quickly. Then, it was quiet. The conversation must've ended.

_What did she mean I was weird-looking?_

* * *

A full day went by. After all the pestering and talks about me, I decided it was time. I was going to open my eyes. And I was going to make a show out of it. Hey, if they wanted me to do it so badly, why not?

I waited until I could feel Oakwing, Perchkit, and Shimmerkit around me. Then, I sat up straight, and took a deep breath. Wait, how did I open my eyes? I concentrated. After what felt like seasons, I could see a thin line. I concentrated more, and the darkness vanished completely.

At first, the light was overwhelming. Then, I blinked several times. Wow! The Nursery was bigger than I ever imagined! Farther off, I could see Minnownose in her nest. She was a gray tabby, and her eyes were closed. She was probably asleep. Then, I looked around me. I could see a light coming from where I usually heard visitors; most likely the entrance. I had to look away, since it was so blinding.

I looked to my left. I could see a kit that was about twice my size. He was gray, with tabby stripes. I figured he was Perchkit. I turned to my right, looking away from the entrance. I could see a kit slightly bigger than I was, who had dark brown fur. Probably Shimmerkit, since her pelt was very shiny. Then, I turned to the cat we were all leaning against.

_Whoa! _Oakwing was huge! She looked just like a larger version of Shimmerkit. Her eyes were shut as well. I was pretty disappointed to know they were all asleep. They wanted me to open my eyes, so why wouldn't they watch me to see if I would?

Then, Perchkit shifted. His eyes opened into bright yellow slits. "Stop fidgeting, Cloudkit," he murmured. Then, his head snapped up, and his eyes opened completely. "You've opened your eyes! Finally!" he purred. He began to prod Oakwing.

"Oakwing! Oakwing, wake up! Cloudkit's opened his eyes! Can he play with us now?" he meowed into her ear. Our mother shifted, and looked at Perchkit.

"Perchkit, go back to sleep," she muttered, seemingly to have not heard what he said. Perchkit prodded her again.

"Please, Oakwing! His eyes are open! I want to play now!" he meowed loudly. Shimmerkit shifted as well, and opened her eyes to reveal yellow orbs just like her brother's. Were my eyes yellow?

"Did you say Cloudkit opened his eyes?" she asked. I looked straight at her.

"Yep!" I chirped happily. Then, Shimmerkit tilted her head at me.

"Are eyes supposed to look like that? I thought you'd have yellow eyes too!" she wondered aloud. Now it was my turn to tilt my head. _What does she mean?_

Now, Oakwing had woken up, now having heard her son. "Is that true? Show us, Cloudkit! I bet they're beautiful!" she mewed happily. I looked at my mother. Her eyes were bright green, and they were glowing with happiness. Then, her grin fell, and her eyes widened.

"What in the name of StarClan?! What's _wrong_ with you?!" she exclaimed, staring into my eyes. I flattened my ears, feeling fear rise in me. What was wrong? "Perchkit, fetch Bramblefoot! Now!" Oakwing commanded her son. Perchkit stared at our mother.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked. "Just do it!" Oakwing snapped. Perchkit nodded quickly, and darted out of the Nursery. A few moments later, he returned with a brown tom with black paws.

"It's Cloudkit! His eyes! They're pinkish-blue!" Oakwing wailed before Bramblefoot could ask. _Pinkish-blue? What's wrong with that?_ Bramblefoot looked at me, and his green eyes widened. He padded a bit closer to me to get a good look at my eyes. I shrunk back a bit, feeling a bit claustrophobic.

"Cloudkit? Can you see okay? Do your eyes hurt at all?" he asked me cautiously. I hesitated.

"N-No. Everything is just bright. Other than that, I'm fine, really. What's wrong with pinkish-blue eyes?" I asked, aware of the fear in my mew. Bramblefoot's eyes widened even more. "I'm going to have to take him to my den," he meowed. Oakwing nodded, looking at me with fear in her eyes. _She's scared for me. But why should she be? What's the problem?_

* * *

Bramblefoot has done everything he can do now, along with his Apprentice Ivypaw. It's been four sunrises, and I wasn't aloud out. Apparently, he couldn't make the pink go away. I had looked in a stream to take a look at them, and I still couldn't see what the problem was. They were just eyes. Yet Bramblefoot had put herbs, leaves, and poultices all over them, and nothing had happened whatsoever.

"I still can't find what the problem is. His eyes just seem to be natural that way," Ivypaw mewed to her mentor, looking dejected. It was like I wasn't there to hear them at all. "Me neither, Ivypaw. Maybe it's just something he'll have to live with," Bramblefoot mewed, defeated.

"But what's the problem?" I asked for the billionth time. Bramblefoot sighed, and turned to me. Then he finally gave his answer.

"Cats aren't supposed to have pinkish-blue eyes, Cloudkit. And your skin isn't supposed to be pale pink either. Yet you have both," Bramblefoot mewed. I tilted my head.

"Doesn't that make me unique?" I asked. Neither of them answered.

* * *

Today, I was allowed back into the Nursery. Ivypaw was the one who escorted me there. I rushed over to Oakwing, eager to feel her warmth. Oakwing was standing up, and Perchkit and Shimmerkit were gone. Probably playing.

"Well, Oakwing, there's nothing we can do. Other than everything being a bit too bright for him, he seems to be perfectly fine. The pink won't go away. We think it's natural," Ivypaw mewed.

"So there's nothing else you can do?" my mother asked. Her voice seemed uncomfortably cold. Ivypaw shook her head. Oakwing looked down at me. I looked back, and almost regretted it. She was giving me a look of disappointment.

That night, when it was time to sleep, I tried to sleep the closest to her. But in the morning, I found that I had been pushed away, Perchkit and Shimmerkit being closest to Oakwing. Her tail was around them. Not me. But why? I wasn't sick.

* * *

"Let all cats gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan Meeting!" Poolstar yowled from the Highrock five sunrises later. RiverClan Warriors stepped up to her in moments, looking expecting. Oakwing had gone out as well, leaving us in the Nursery. I noticed that recently, my siblings had been avoiding me, their eyes filled with concern.

Once the Clan had gathered. "We are gathered here on request of Oakwing. She has requested a name change to one of her kits. Oakwing, will you go get Cloudkit, please?" Poolstar asked. Oakwing nodded.

I blinked. Why was I going out there? Oakwing came into the Nursery. "Come on, Cloudkit. Poolstar wants you out there, not in here," she mewed. I didn't let her drag me out. I should've. But I didn't.

Once I was under the Highrock, Poolstar began to speak. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name."

I sat there, now nameless. Why was my name being changed? "This cat will now be known as Lostkit, for he is not like us, therefore he is lost in life," Poolstar meowed. A few gasps spread throughout the camp.

I felt horror flow through me. "_Lostkit_?" I croaked. Even at a half-moon old, I knew that was bad. Feeling a surge of anger coarse through me, I turned to Oakwing. She looked emotionless. "How could you?" I hissed. She didn't reply. "_How could you_?!" I screeched. Oakwing still didn't look at me. I turned tail, and ran towards the Nursery.

But when I arrived, I was met by the stares of Perchkit and Shimmerkit. They looked like they were scared of me. I was about to get into my nest, when they blocked the way. "Only _normal_ cats are allowed in this nest," Shimmerkit hissed. I felt my ears flatten. Before I opened my eyes, she had been kind to me, and so had Perchkit. Kinda.

"B-But I _am_ normal! What's wrong with having pinkish-blue eyes?" I protested. They didn't move. "Only Oakwing and us can sleep here," Perchkit mewed, his eyes cold.

"But why? I'm still your littermate! Oakwing's son! Your brother!" I meowed, panic rising up in me. Perchkit and Shimmerkit stepped forwards. I looked towards Minnownose's nest, but she was gone.

"As of today, I _have_ no brother," Perchkit snarled. I looked at him in horror.

"Get out of here. And don't come back," Shimmerkit hissed. I didn't protest; I dashed out of the Nursery. I was met with the stares of my so-called clanmates. None of them were very welcoming. I felt bile rise in my throat, and I dashed away from camp all together. While I ran, I kept mentally asking myself one thing:

_Why me?_

**Aww… that was sad. Very sad. Just to be clear, in case nobody bothered to read the title, Cloudkit/Lostkit is an Albino Cat. I don't get why people think any kind of albino is freaky. I personally think they're pretty cool! And awesome. I did some research on Albino Cats before doing this, and I think I get most of the accurate stuff. Like how their vision is very vulnerable.**

**And this short collection obviously doesn't end yet. And like I said before, it ISN'T a "Everyone In the Clan Hates Me" collection. Next time, if I bother doing this, this will be told in a different cat's POV. **

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


	2. Stone 1

**Whoa, what?**

**Did I just update one of my stories after, like, TWO MONTHS?**

**IS IT THE APOCOLYPSE?!**

**Anyway, I'm very sorry for being very inactive, particularly on this story. But I have reasons for my absence:**

**1: School**

**2: My new DeviantArt Account (link to my page is on my profile)**

**3: Life**

**4: School**

**5: Youtube**

**6: School**

**7: Procrastination**

**8: I just had the idea for a new cat/fantasy/medieval comic and I got WAYYYYYY too caught up on the plot**

**9: Did I mention school?**

**Well, since School is coming to a close pretty soon for me, I'll probably have the chance to write more chapters. So, I'm trying to get back into the flow of my writing by typing up this shot o O, after, like, a century. **

**I see that some of you want Lostkit to move to a different Clan or something. Well, sadly, that isn't the plot. And I might change the summary, since I've reviewed the story a bit, and it doesn't look like a bunch of one-shots(especially towards the end). So, this is just a short story. I'm not expecting it to be that long. Maybe twelve or less chapters. **

**And now we're looking through the eyes of a different cat. It's different then Lostkit's point of view, but don't worry, it's supposed to be like that. **

**I only own my OCs, and **_**Warriors**_** belongs to Erin Hunter.**

_Stonepaw_

Hi. I'm Stonepaw, brand new Apprentice of RiverClan, and the most popular Apprentice there. And by brand-new, I mean only for a moon. But still, that's new for me!

Just so you have a way of picturing me, I'll tell you what I look like. I am a dark-blue-gray tomcat. I have dark green eyes. But the most extraordinary thing about me must be my whiskers. They're way bolder, thicker, and longer than an ordinary cat's whiskers should be. My mother, Marshfoot, should've named me Whiskerkit, I know. But she named me Stonekit because my pelt is the color of her favorite stone. It's apparently very smooth, but heavy, and dark blue-gray in color. Marshfoot loves stones.

But I was made fun of when I was a kit, for two reasons. One, my whiskers. The other kits, as well as the youngest Apprentices, thought they made me look ridiculous. Two, I look nothing like my parents, except for my eyes, and I'm the only kit in my litter. Marshfoot is a light gray she-cat with black paws, and Mudfoot, my father, has dark brown fur. Many of the other kits teased me, telling me I was probably a rogue-kit taken in out of pity. But apparently, Mudfoot, my father, had a brother who had blue-gray fur, and I have my father's green eyes. But that didn't stop the others.

Then, when I was four moons old, it happened.

It was when Troutfur had been announced Poolstar's new Deputy, after her old Deputy, Grayheart, who was also Oakwing's mate, died in a WindClan patrol. The other kits, Snowkit, Beetlekit, and Blackkit, were out playing, and I was in my mother's nest. We were the only kits in the Nursery, and we were all about the same age.

I was just drifting to sleep, when I heard Goldenstream, my denmates' mother, wail. "Beetlekit! Where's Beetlekit?!" she had yowled. I got up from my nest and went outside. Goldenstream was rushing around the camp, with Snowkit and Blackkit looking around confused.

"What's happening?" I asked the two kits. Snowkit had turned to me and hissed.

"It's none of your business, Whisker-face!"

"Beetlekit wandered away, and we don't know where he went," Blackkit had mewed at the same time. I had ignored Snowkit, and looked over my shoulder to see Troutfur quickly set out patrols to find the missing brown kitten.

Now, I'll let you know right now, I hated to be left out of the action. In fact, the one thing that made my Kithood miserable was being rejected by the other kits when I wanted to join in on whatever they were doing. So when I saw the Warriors and Apprentices setting out to find Beetlekit, I felt the strong urge to follow them.

I waited until no one was looking at me, and darted after one of the patrols. Or so I thought. They had a huge head-start, so I was really just tottering after a random scent-trail. Hey, I was a four-moon-old kit! I couldn't tell a bunch of scents apart!

Anyway, I was pretty much just wandering around, when I noticed that I couldn't smell the scent-trail anymore. In fact, I had no idea where I was! I shivered uncomfortably, suddenly afraid. I felt like running back, and I was about to do so when I heard a loud splash.

I jumped up surprised, and prepared to run when I heard small splashes and wailing. _Beetlekit! _I thought before running towards the sounds of distress. Sure enough, a familiar brown kit was in the river, splashing his paws wildly, his head going under again and again.

Beetlekit's dark blue eyes kept locking with my own dark green ones, as if he was saying '_help me!_'. Now, Beetlekit was the one kit who treated me worse than anyone else. But I couldn't just leave him there to drown, could I? I held out a paw for him to grab, but he was just a little too far away from me. I know RiverClan kits were usually born with the instinct to swim, but I think Beetlekit was panicking too much to do that.

I was panicking myself. My head turned from side to side wildly. It was then I saw the long, narrow stick under a tree. I thought quickly, and dashed towards it. Beetlekit, who couldn't see the stick, wailed even louder, and I could hear his paws splashing faster. I grabbed the stick in between my teeth, and dragged it to the river; it was nearly too big for me.

I couldn't hold it out for Beetlekit to grab, but I could shove it in the river. Which is what I did. Beetlekit quickly grabbed the stick, keeping his head above the water. His back legs still kicked wildly, and his eyes were so wide I could see the whites, but he seemed to be fine.

Then, the patrol seemed to appear out of nowhere. They were surprised to see me there, and I was scolded, but not before they rushed into the river and got Beetlekit off the stick and onto dry land.

We were taken back to camp immediately. Marshfoot began to freak out that I had left the camp after the patrols. Beetlekit was taken to Bramblefoot's den. I got in trouble for leaving, and wound up having to help the Apprentices with the Elders as punishment.

But then Beetlekit was taken back to the Nursery. Snowkit and Blackkit immediately swarmed him, and demanded to know what had happened. I sat in my nest with Marshfoot.

"So, after I left, I went to the river. It was so much bigger than I thought it would be! I was feeling a bit thirsty by then, so I leaned over to take a drink, and the next thing I knew, I had fallen in!" His siblings began to laugh when he said that. When they settled down, he continued.

"I was so scared though! I couldn't think properly, or breath properly since I kept going under, but then, Stonekit appeared!" My ears perked up when he said that; it was the first time he referred to me by my real name. "I thought he would stand and laugh at me, but then…" he looked at me and smiled, "he saved my life. He grabbed a stick for me to hold on too! And he was so brave doing it!"

And just like that, everything had changed for me. Snowkit and Blackkit spread the story, and soon, they, Beetlekit, and even the Apprentices wanted to talk to me! It was like I'd become a Celebrity! I got praised for everything I did, too. Caught a moss ball? Vixenpaw said I was a great hunter. Won at a play-fight(They other kits would let me play games now)? Shadepaw said I had traces of being an amazing fighter in me.

I was swarmed with popularity from the youngest members of the clan. Pretty soon, even the younger Warriors were paying attention! Now that was something!

But there was one thing that was wrong.

No one really treated me like a friend. Beetlekit, Snowkit, and Blackkit would play with me, sure, but only for a while, and they talked among themselves afterwards. And the Apprentices and Warriors had their own things going on for them. I still didn't have any close friends, or ones that treated me like one anyway.

Then, a moon after I became an Apprentice, a small white kit with strange pinkish-blue eyes came into my life.

Cloudkit was very small, and Shimmerkit and Perchkit were out playing before him, so not much cats, including me, paid much attention to him until his eyes opened. A cat with pinkish-blue eyes was pretty strange to us. But then, the re-naming ceremony happened. Cloudkit was renamed Lostkit, and no one seemed to care.

Except for me.

"So, what do you think of the freak?" Beetlekit- now Beetlepaw- asked us once we were in the Apprentice Den. I stared at him.

"Ha! He won't last very long. He probably has some sort of sick disease!" Snowpaw laughed.

"He won't see much of me, that's for sure!" Blackpaw announced. I narrowed my eyes.

"How can you say that? How would you feel if someone decided to name you Lostkit because of your eyes and appearance?" I growled. The other Apprentices stared at me.

"Why should you care about him, Stonepaw? He's just a puny little kit," Snowpaw meowed. I stood up, not saying anything, and just padded away. I knew what it was like to be scorned behind my back. Why should I do the same to Lostkit?

Then, Lostkit bounded out of the Nursery, looking ruffled. I looked at him as he was met with uncomfortable stares, then to my horror, he ran out of camp. Before anyone else could, I darted after him. I kept walking until I saw his strange pale white coat. I got closer and saw that he was crying.

"Hey," I meowed. The kit jumped, then backed away when he saw me. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," I quickly added. Lostkit seemed to relax a bit, but still looked scared. "I'm Stonepaw. Are you okay?" I asked.

Lostkit didn't reply; he just lay down and buried his face in his paws. I got closer to him. "Aren't you the cat who saved… that other cat's life when you were a kit?" The question was so unexpected, I took a step back.

"Er- yes, I am," I mewed. "What do you want with someone like me?" he asked, his voice trembling. I sat down next to him. "Well, you seemed upset, so I followed you. Do you want to go back?" I asked calmly. Lostkit shook his head without looking up.

I nodded. "Okay, so you need a bit more time. Would you like to talk about what just happened?" I asked, sounding a lot like Marshfoot or Mudfoot back when I was upset about getting bullied. Lostkit didn't reply for a full minute before muttering something.

"Huh?"

"They hate me…" he whimpered. I smoothed his fur out with my tail. "Oh, c'mon, Oakwing and Poolstar-"

"_**They hate me!**_ R-right after I came back to the N-Nursery, I-I came to P-Perchkit and Sh-Shimmerkit, an-and they said that I wasn't their brother anymore!" Lostkit sobbed. I held back a gasp. Disowning their brother for his traits? What kind of place was RiverClan becoming?! I didn't have siblings, but surely they wouldn't have _disowned_ me, right? Lostkit really had it worse than me.

I smoothed his fur out with my tail again. "They really said that? For real? They were probably just upset, Lostki-" I paused when Lostkit let out another sob. I knew right then that he wasn't overreacting. I kept smoothing out his fur again and again. "It's okay, Lostkit, It's okay," I murmured again and again.

Lostkit looked up at me, his pinkish-blue eyes glimmering with sadness. _How could anyone have the heart to name him Lostkit? How could anyone put him through this? He's just a kit… a small, half-moon-old kit…_ I thought. That's when I made a decision: I was _**not**_ going to stand by and let this kit suffer through even worse than I did.

"If it makes you feel better, I was bullied as a kit too," I meowed. Lostkit stared at me. "Why?" he asked. I placed a paw on one of my whiskers. "These things growing out my face, that's why," I mewed playfully. Lostkit looked unsure for a moment, but when he saw that I was fine with it, he started to laugh. I felt a purr rumble through my throat.

"I mean, just look at them! It's like StarClan just looked at me and went, 'oh, let's just jab a bunch of needles in his face and call them whiskers,'" I went on. Lostkit kept laughing, and I did too.

It was then that I knew I had found a friend.

**3… 2… 1…**

**DAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…..**

**Well, now we've met the other Protagonist of the story, Stonepaw! Okay, if you read a certain other story of mine, you probably saw that coming. **

**Anyway, Stonepaw's POV was fun to write! I wanted to experiment a bit here, telling in a form as if he's talking right to the reader. This'll change when we go back to Lostkit next chapter, but everytime we're on a Stonepaw chapter, I'll be using this format. If it bothers you, please let me know in the reviews.**

**QotD: Thoughts on Stonepaw?**

**Follow and Review! Nerdy out!**


End file.
